hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Masato Tadashi/Relations
These are the relationships of Masato. Family Relations Naoya Tadashi (Father) They have a strong bond as a father and son, but sometimes his father can't help but worry about Masato's extremely oblivious personality and often asking if he's alright. Mei Tadashi (Mother) Masato loves his mother dearly, mostly because his mother is also an extremely blunt and innocent (literally stupid) woman as well, so it isn't that surprising that the two communicate well. Romantic Relations Arisue Tsukiko (?) Despite him being oblivious to Arisue's crush on him, he somehow greatly enjoys her presence and is often seen both around and outside of school with her. Masato seemingly has an extremely close relationship to her, but he takes only little hints of her affection towards him, but still sees her as a significant figure he could rely on, as he always seem to run towards her the first every time if something happened. However, as Masato affectionately nicknamed Arisue as "Aricchi" and how he is somewhat protective of her, it might be possible that he developed a crush on her as well, but of course he's way too dense to notice that himself. Friendly Relations Satoru Tsukiko Somehow, Masato is extremely attached to him. He views Satoru as a brother figure, typically addressing him as "Onii-chan", although they clearly have no blood-relation whatsoever. Whenever Masato needs help, he is his second choice, that is, if Arisue isn't available. He also greatly enjoys his company as well. Wakako Katsumi Masato often have conversations with her, but he is sometimes deeply confused about Wakako's various questions and topics regarding Arisue as she is very suspicious of their relationship. He commented multiple times about Wakako "emitting an evil aura" sometimes (but the truth is that she's just in a horrible mood), which is why he can be seen as he sometimes avoid her if possible. Setsuko Kawashima Even though they get along well and sometimes is seen hanging out with each other, Masato somehow still isn't aware of Setsuko's true gender and believes that he is indeed a female, as he addressed him using the suffix "-chan" and so on. It is unknown that if they are close friends, or just merely acquaintances. Neutral Relations Kiyomi Shimamura Masato doesn't really talk to Kiyomi much, but is truly confused and taken aback by the words that come out of her mouth, such as "pairings", "uke X seme", "plots" and so on. However, Masato doesn't have a really bad opinion of her in general. Negative Relations Tsubasa Yoshitaka Masato also greatly enjoys his presence and think of him as a close friend, but he does sometimes feel uneasy whenever he approached Arisue, and tends to act strangely protective to prevent both of them getting close with each other. Masato doesn't really understand why himself, but he just labelled it as a "mere heart condition" and brushed it off. Makoto Haruma Due to a playful joke gone wrong, Masato was almost killed by him once, leaving a trauma rooted deep inside him ever since (refer to the "Hot Springs" RP). This also caused him to be afraid of him, and he will try to avoid him in any way possible, just to prevent seeing his face. Suzumi Kawaguchi Suzumi seemingly dislikes him and constantly points out his ignorance, and acts as a bit of a bully. However this isn't severe at all and occasionally Suzumi will feel somewhat bad about what she said.Category:Relationships